The present invention relates to a continuous flow size-based separation of entities, and more specifically, to separating entities using a nanopillar array structure.
The separation and sorting of biological entities, such as cells, proteins, deoxyribonucleic acid (DNA), ribonucleic acid (RNA), etc., is important to a vast number of biomedical applications including diagnostics, therapeutics, cell biology, and proteomics.
Protein and DNA/RNA separation for analytical purposes is traditionally done by gel electrophoresis, where a protein mix is subjected to a strong electric field (typically 30 volts per centimeter (V/cm)). Proteins or DNA/RNA move through the gel at a rate depending on their size and surface charge. The gels are prepared from agarose or acrylamide polymers that are known to be toxic. The outcome of the electrophoresis experiment is revealed optically from staining the proteins with dye, or staining the DNA/RNA with ethydium bromide which is extremely carcinogenic. Gels require sufficient quantities of material for the outcome of the electrophoresis to be detectable, but bad cross-linking in the gel matrix often leads to inconclusive results and the complete loss of the samples. If the gel matrix size is not adapted to the sample molecule size or if the electrophoresis is left to run for too long, the sample is also lost.
For separation of macromolecules, such as DNA, RNA, proteins, and their fragments, gel electrophoresis is widely employed. Gel electrophoresis currently has a market with world-wide sales greater than $1 billion dollars per year. Gel electrophoresis applied to medical diagnostic represents a multibillion dollar market.
In comparison with traditional techniques, silicon (Si) nanofabrication technology offers much more precise and accurate control in nano-structural dimensions and positioning of the same, and thus can lead to reliable sorting of particles based on their sizes. To date, Si-based Lab-on-a-Chip approaches using Si pillars arrays have shown promise. However, only sorting in the micron (106 or micrometer (μm)) range has been demonstrated using these techniques, which does not access the nanometer dimensions required for sorting DNA, proteins, etc.